onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiidan
Taiidans known for their aggressive behavior and superhuman strength come from a radioactive world called Taiidan. After a long research expedition it was found that they were genetically engineered for one thing; War. Their strength is caused by a genetic mutation purposely put in place as well as their extremely high intellect, but what makes this species unnerving is the fact that they live long periods of time. Characteristics Taiidans are known for their super white skin, and piercing yet glowing eyes. They are amongst one of the most beautiful races ever seen, yet also one of the most evil races ever known in existence due to their past. The Taiidan race has seen some of the most devastating hardships, and yet beautiful. Their eyes seem to be strikingly beautiful and glowing and their perfect skin is enhanced by the nanites that run through their blood. One of the most fascinating thing about them is that males weigh in at a hefty 1700 pounds but are atheletic body types and muscular physiques. Its widely believed that the males have a much larger amount of nanites in them. Their bones are stronger than duranium. In pregnancy the gestation last only 14 weeks and the way they can differentiate if it is male or females is by kicking. The females do not kick, and a Taiidan infant can actually carry 20 pounds. By age three they can carry 150 pounds. They're muscular physique begans to grow and they put on muscle at a fairly early stage in life. By their full age and size they can actually lift four times their weight, and has stamina and endurance to last several days. They do not require sleep like humans do they can't sleep more than 2 hours, any longer they go into a coma like state. Taiidan's when they marry have a certain mating ritual that must be performed or the female cannot give birth or concieve. However once performed the females cannot have children to any other man, nor can she feel sexual gratification and satisfaction with anyone else. They literally become addicted to the touch of their skin and will feel withdrawl effects of only 3 days of not touching their mate. They have no concept of adultery as it has never been done, they mate for life and life alone. Males may not remarry for the rest of their lives if their wife dies. However there are exceptions, such as a situation may arise that to honor other cultures if they are presented a wife then they may marry for diplomatic reasons. In Taiidan culture if one touches another wife the male is allowed to kill the perptrator as well his entire family. The wives however are treated like queens by their husbands due to they go off to war and when they come home they only want to be with their family. Wives are treated far better in comparison than many other cultures including the Human Starfleet in the normal reality. Culture The culture is extremely odd but very significant. With no concept of adultery or murder, they are also very chivalrous as well as a Honor-based society. Somethings that are not done is striking a woman, nor is looking a Taiidan in his eyes or it is seen as a challenge. Taiidans have no concept of fear that they are willing to admit and calling them cowards will be your last mistake. In the taiidan language there is literally no words for surrender, retreat, or fear. Those words have to be synthesized. It is what makes the Taiidans who they are. In Taiidan culture if your invited to his home you shouldn't ever look upon the females in the house. They are his property in Taiidan law. This also means the father must pay for their crimes. If a female Taiidan talks to you you may look at her briefly then stare down at your feet. A Taiidan father will protect his legacy more than his wife. The females are more protected than males as they are not quite as strong. This makes the males far more angry when someone messes with their daughters. In the Taiidan culture if anyone who has been an emperor at any point of his life he may order you to bow or kneel even if not taiidan. And refusal is lethal. The Emperors are all from the line of Xerxes. If you see an emperor or former you must lower your head in reverance. History The Taiidans were created for one reason and one reason alone to fight an enemy known as the Manti. They are considered to be super soldiers as a whole as they were bio-engineered by a species known as the Progenitors. Due to the genetic mutations each generation becomes physically stronger, and more intelligent, however these mutations played a pivotal role in the sense they were extremely violent in their history. Conquering more territory than Starfleet's Alpha and Delta Quadrant, they were tyrants led by a person known as Dvr the Conqueror(Pronounced Dev'err). They however conquered only worlds with a manti threat or manti present and many people were not aware of them. Intelligence era When they went to war with the Tey'talian Empire over the fact the Tey'talians attacked a Taiidan vessel, the Taiidan's who were at a technological disadvantage they began to train some of their warriors to become Infilitrators and intelligence operatives. Becoming the most feared Infilitrators many of the implants in the Tey'talian Empire were there so long they began to forget they were infilitrators but they knew they were Taiidan. The Taiidans began to use bio-engineering to change the appearance and literally their weight so that the Tey'talians wouldn't know about the plant. They infilitrated Tey'talian culture so much that 45% of the Tey'talian High Command and command structure were Taiidan. When the Taiidan built ship the U.S.S. Judgment was pulled into the blackhole and ended up in Starfleet reality they beamed over infilitrators and assassinated some of the Command on ESD and took their place using advanced nanites to literally copy their victims DNA and change it replicate it in the Taiidan literally taking the officer's place perfectly, to the point you couldn't tell it was a clone/copy. They however are used in the UGI as Intelligence Operatives and Security forces as they do not surrender nor do they retreat. Military strength The Taiidan's are known for their large military literally dwarfing some galactic coalitions. Their homeworld is literally considered impossible to take and conquer due to the fact that they have stockpiled military vessels and can build a Heavy Cruiser in a matter of hours instead of the weeks and months the UGI can. Using advanced military technology to literally what starfleet calls replicating the ships. It takes hours to replicate these vessels and the UGI uses many of these ships built the Taiidans. When the Taiidan homeworld was assaulted it took the enemy 18 days to penetrate the defenses without the Taiidan navy coming in to destroy the fleet with fighters literally swarming the enemy fleet to the point they couldn't target anything. Reality difference When the U.S.S. Judgment disappeared something very strange happened to the Taiidan homeworld, it disappeared from the UGI, and all records of it were erased and the most intresting thing was that all of a sudden it appears in the same solar system as the UGI colonized world Carpathia, this has never happened. But it is believed that the only way for a Taiidan to survive is that it must be with his own people and the Taiidans believe that their creator changed their planets reality, this alerted Starfleet Intelligence they believed that literally it was cloaked for the entire time not realizing the planet is from a different reality. Compatible species Only a few species have been compatible due to Taiidan blood is highly toxic and very caustic to the normal species, due to this factor only three species have been found compatible to Taiidans. *Tel'sothan *Tel'tadian *Fenridians Taiidans since the Sorghelli war have seen a major decline in the female birth rate to the point the last three generations bore no females. It meant that females were now incapable of bearing females. This has happened before when the Taiidans moved from Chel'suuka to Taiidan it took a single generation. Three generations is something of extreme worry and had to tighten their grip on all compatible species to ensure survival of all species. * La'Taiidan * Norians * Leshu'a Thanks to the services of Commander Raith Hector three more species were discovered to have been Taiidan compatible. Also the last was not just compatible but also fixed the female birth rate problem with the Taiidan population. Raith Hector was commended for his actions and his discoveries.